Chase
by Partager Super
Summary: Maggie helps out Hal and saves his life. Still in progress so please tell me if I should finish.
1. Chapter 1

Hal and Maggie were patrolling an area outside of the second mass. They started to talk about what their childhood was like. Their friends. Their families. What their lives were when the skitters and mechs hit Earth.

" Before the skitters and the aliens came, Karin was my girlfriend. My family and life was perfect. My mom was alive, Ben was not harnessed. Its hard to look at Karin and see that she is right infront of me but she is not the one I thought I fell in love with. Its hard to be with someone your in love with and tell them they are not worth to be with you" Hal finsihed and when Maggie heard that the last sentence was about her she just looked at him and put her head back down and nodded.

" I had cancer. I was in the hospital for almost my whole life being tested or either being prepped for surgery and everytime you go in that hospital you dont know if your coming out alive or is it another day of terror. Its hard to realize you have no family left. Its hard to stay alive everyday wondering if it is your last" Maggie finsihed.

Hal just nodded and said " I am sorry."

Maggie lifted up her head and looked at him and said " Its not your fault Hal. Its no ones fault. We dont know why they showed up. Maybe they had no home. I understand why they would do this to us. They need a home. If our home was gone we would fight for a new survival like what we are doing now"

It was a moment of slience for a minute when Hal spoke up when he heard a noise. Maggie looked at him then they both ran to hide behind some trees oposite of each other.

They waited a moment of and was looking at each other since they were across from eachother waiting for what ever it was to pass by.


	2. Chapter 2

It was some Mechs and a couple Skitters. They were getting close to where Hal was so Hal had to turn around the tree a little to stay out of sight when he stepped on a twig that snapped. The Mechs and Skitters heard the noise it was so loud that they turned to where they heard the noise and started to walk to it. Maggie saw them go into Hal's direction she has no choice but to pick up her AK47 and point it in the air and shoot it and start running making the Skitters and Mechs to chase her and leave Hal alone. There were to many to shoot and kill.

Hal heard the gun noise and turn to see Maggie running off and the Skitters and Mechs chasing her. Hal didnt know what to do so he decided to follow but try not to be seen by them. It was all ready night and Maggie just stopped running out of breath as she turned around to see if their was any thing following her and she saw nothing in sight so she decided to climb up a tree that she can climb to catch some sleep and stay out of sight.

Hal had followed the Skitters and Mechs but they lost Maggie so he was following a dead lead. He stopped and turned and decided to go the other way thinking she might be there.


	3. Chapter 3

Then something nobody expected to happen. This big air ship that carried the lorders that control everything. It shook the trees and the ground that made Hal and Maggie to wake up surprised to see the air ship flowing above them. They starred at it lost in words.

Everything happend so fast that they didnt knw that skitters were just under them ready to trap them and put harnesses on them. Maggie looked around for anything that seemed like it was skitters or mechs, the skitters were hiding in a blind spot where It was some Mechs and a couple Skitters. They were getting close to where Hal was so Hal had to turn around the tree a little to stay out of sight when he stepped on a twig that snapped. The Mechs and Skitters heard the noise it was so loud that they turned to where they heard the noise and started to walk to it. Maggie saw them go into Hal's direction she has no choice but to pick up her AK47 and point it in the air and shoot it and start running making the Skitters and Mechs to chase her and leave Hal alone. There were to many to shoot and kill.

Hal heard the gun noise and turn to see Maggie running off and the Skitters and Mechs chasing her. Hal didnt know what to do so he decided to follow but try not to be seen by them. It was all ready night and Maggie just stopped running out of breath as she turned around to see if their was any thing following her and she saw nothing in sight so she decided to climb up a tree that she can climb to catch some sleep and stay out of sight.

Hal had followed the Skitters and Mechs but they lost Maggie so he was following a dead lead. He stopped and turned and decided to go the other way thinking she might be there.

Maggie has fallen asleep while hiding in the tree from the Skitters and Mechs.


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning and Hal also climed a tree a little way from where Maggie was to catch up some sleep.

Maggie couldnt see them. She climed down when a skitters attacked her and knocked her out cold.

Meanwhile with Hal, he was getting impatient. He coudlnt see anything out of ordinary and he couldnt see Maggie so he climed down the tree and started wondering off looking for Maggie or anything that would help her find him. He peeked through this leaf and hid surprsied to see the Skitters and Mechs carrying poor knocked out Maggie. He couldnt do anything to help Maggie cause there were to many Skitters and Mechs, he stayed behind the leaf and bush kinda trying to hide himself so he could follow where the aliens take Maggie.

Hal kept following them trying not to lose them, he kept having to duck behind object that were close to him such as Cars, trees, bikes, anything that can hide him.

They finally arrived at the destination where they harness kids and keep kids at. It was a hospital with Skitters every where in sight. Mechs were found roaming the halls. Hal tried to get far in as possible to find Maggie. He came across a closet, it looked like where they keep the supplies. Hal watched where they took Maggie in to a room while Hal slid unnoticed into the room filled with hospital supplies. He stayed their till it was night where they would be sleeping.

He blocked the doors with what ever he could find and sat down far away to the door against the room and fell asleep till it was night. All he could be thinking of was Maggie. Is she okay? Did they harnessed her? All these questions ran through his head while he slept.

A couple hours went by and Hal woke up and removed the things blocking the door and peeked his head out. The halls were dark and empty. He went out of the room and went a little more in to the halls where they kept Maggie at. He walked in with his back facing the direction of the room when he walked in making sure no one saw him. He shut the door and turned around. Maggie still sleeeping on a hospital bed. He kneed down to the bed where she lay and tried waking her up. After a few minutes passed trying to wake her up. She finally woke up.

She opened her eys slowly facing Hal as she said, " Hal? She asked confused on what happend. " Yea. You were attacked by Skitters and Mechs and they took you here, as I followedyou" He finished smiling.

She just smiled when they heard a noise. Hal slid in the bed with Maggie and hid under the blankets. His face and body was facing Maggie while Maggie to slid under the blanket while a Skitter went in the room and checked on her as they assumed she was sleeping. Maggie and Hal were facing eachother under the blankets starring in eachother eyes until they heard the door close.

The door closed while Maggie and Hal got out of the bed standing up and deciding to sneak out.

Thanks all for reading! Their is more chapters that I already finished and I'll upload a couple more tomorrow but I just couldn't wait to upload another chapter for you guys 3 Find me on facebook - Tayler Park or twitter - Tayler Park. I tried to make this chapter longer, I hate making it short but I dont know how much is enough or to short, sorry. Thanks for reading again! See ya next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hal opened the door exiting while holding Maggies hand leading her out. They fianlly reached a room to their surprised is where they put harnessses on the kids. They have never pictured it to be like what they see now and belive me they pictured it, how scary it would be, how they put the harnesses on the kids, all these questions ran through their head when they slept. It was never as they expected in real life though.

They had pipes leading now to soposed where the kids were laying to be harnessed. It has straps to hold them and a pipe kinda thing leading down to their necks for the harnesses to slide down and capture they necks and prey.

They were exploring the unit where the harness room when they heard a sound they both hid behind some crates they found near.

Some Skitters came in carrying a boy. He looked around the age of 17. He had dark hair and had a nice body. Hal looked to see that Maggie had a surprised look on her face that she knew the kid. Hal didnt know what to say. Finally the Skitters strapped the kid down and left. Magge went out from where she was hiding, while Hal trying to grab her not sure that the Skitters were gone.

Maggie went up to the boy and undid the straps that secured him. " Maggie" Hal tried saying. " Its okay" She looked at him and smiled then turned her attention to the kid she must know.


	6. Chapter 6

" His name is Jayke. He is my ex. He was with me when I had cancer" She said with a frown. Hal didnt know what to say but just nodded.

She tried waking him up but all he would do was just lay there. He was out cold. Maggie turned around to face Hal and just looked at him and put on her sad eyes that made him always give in. " Could you carry him?" She asked with her puppy dog eyes. Hal just sighed and went over to Jayke and picked him up and slung him over his soldier.

They found their way out when they were on their way to the second mass where ever it was when they stumbled upon a moticycle bike shop. Hal and Maggie just smiled and found two bikes. Maggie hopped on one bike while Hal put Jayke infront of him still unconstious and Hal hopped behind them and drove.

They been driving for a couple of hours now still finding anything that can lead them back to the second mass when Jayke woke up. He woke up confused and scared. He looked around seeing a guy next to him and a girl that he knew he reconized and he had a good feeling about her.

Jayke finally spoke up and said " Where am I?" He asked with a scared and confused look on his face. Maggie looked at him and said " Jayke I am Maggie and this is Hal. You were going to get harnessed thats how we found you and thats how the aliens aka we call them Skitters and Mechs. Now we are on our way to the second mass, a group of survivors that we been keeping safe for about 12 months now" Maggie finished taking a couple of glances at him while watching the road.

" Maggie?" He asked. She just nodded and he smiled. Hal felt a feeling he has never felt before but now when ever someone talks to her. It was jeliousy. Hal Mason was feeling jelious. He kept trying to shake it off but he could never shake it off when someone talks to her. They pulled over for a break to stretch and use any restrooms that they found that were safe.

Hal went to this gas station not to far from where they pulled over and went to the store to get some water and any food. Jayke went over to Maggie and started talking to her. " Maggie. I cant believe its you. I mean when was the last time I seen you. I know its been years" He said as he smiled. " I know. So much has happend, I wish I can have more time to tell you" She smiled at him.

'


	7. Chapter 7

" Whats that kid that had me on the bike with him and was silent through the whole ride?" He asked.

" Hal. We have are partners. He saved my life more times than I can count and so did I." She smiled thinking about their relationship and just thinking that she has Hal's heart. She smiled thinking about that.

" I can see the way you guys look at eachother I mean" Jayke said turning around and walking then stop to continue his sentence.

" I mean I use to see you that way when I was in love with you" He stopped and turned around and smiled. Maggie just smiled back to him and thought about what they use to have.

Jayke and Maggie were both starring at eachother in eachother eyes when Hal walked up. " Ugh. What I'd miss?" Hal said breaking the awkward silence. " Nothing" Both said sharply and turned around fast not looking at eachother.

" Well here" Hal said passing some drinks and food he found in the gas station store to Maggie then Jayke.

" Thanks" Maggie said, opening the drink and taking a sip.

" Yea, thanks" Jayke said, opening his wraper to a groanola bar.

Hal just sighed and turned around to walk to a rock to sit down and eat.

Maggie was confused. She had feeling for Hal that she never felt before but with Jayke its different, I mean he makes you feel different but with Hal he makes you feel safe. I dont know what I was thinking, I mean I love Hal, dont I? She kept asking these questions in her head.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple minutes passed and they got back on their bikes,this time Maggie and Jayke on one and Hal on his own. It was Jayke's idea that he should be paired with Maggie on the bike since he was already on Hal's which to Hal made no sense. But Maggie didn't mind.

Jayke kept talking to Maggie about his life and how he wanted to learn more about Maggie and what happend to her life after cancer. " I can't believe its you Maggie. Out of all people its you that came to save me"

" Hal too" Maggie replied.

" Yea. How did you manage to stay alive this whole time?" He asked. " I was with a group of survivors and this guy that lead the group, Pope, well the second mass ( where we are heading) a group of survivors found us and took us in. I became a soldier to help them and save lives" Maggie said smiling.

" By the way, what is the second mass?" He asked curious.

" A group of survivors and a leading called Weaver, we call him Leader. Hal's dad is great friends with him and helps out with missions and where to go when we need to"

" So Hal, your a soldier?" Jayke said directering his attention to Hal. " Oh, yea. I am partners with Maggie. We, alont with tons of other soldiers help out with the second mass. The second mass is like my second family" Hal smiled.

Jayke just nodded. The rest of the ride was silent until two Mechs came in to the road and started shooting. Then everything went black for the fallen soldiers and Jayke.


	9. Chapter 9

Maggie was hit worse than the others, her head was bleeding.

Hal woke up first then Jayke.

A couple days past and Maggie's head was bleeding bad and she still hadn't woke up.

A couple more days past and they were all sleeping when Maggie woke up.

" Ugh, my head" Maggie said getting up and putting her hand on her head. Hal and Jayke hearing something both woke up glad to see Maggie.

" Maggie!" Hal yelled getting up and pulling her in for a huge hug.

" Yea. Why is my head bleeding?" She asked looking at her bloody hand that use to be on her head.

" You were hit worse than us. You didn't wake for about one week" Jayke said.

" One week?" She asked with a worried look.

Jayke nodded. " Ow!" She yelled putting her hand on her head again in pain.

" Here Maggie" Hal said taking off his shirt and crumpling it in a ball and putting it to her head to keep presure and the blood in.

" Thanks" Maggie said

Jayke didn't like the idea that Hal took off his shirt in front of Maggie and gave it to her. In fact, he didn't like Hal at all!

He doesn't care if he saved his life, to him he did not, Maggie did.

He felt his feelings for Maggie come back when he opened his eyes and set his eyes on her again.

Jayke still watching Hal eye Maggie and Maggie looking at Hal smiling, he turned his head around and paid attention to where they were at and how to escape.

" Hey guys" Jayke started directing Hal and Maggie to him. " How are we going to get out?" He asked.

" I dont know but we got to find anything." Hal replied.

" Maggie's head is still bleeding and soon we are going to lose air" Hal said worried.


	10. Chapter 10

" Well their is vents" Jayke said looking up. Maggie just stayed silent the whole time looking everywhere to find anything that can help them escape. " Maggie is probably the only one can fit though" Jayke said. Maggie opened her eyes. " Yea. I'll do it"

" What? Maggie are you sure you want to do this?" Hal asked, worried for his partner. " If it means getting out of here and helping you guys then yea" She smiled.

" Okay, here hop on my shoulder" Hal said lifting her up in to the vents that they had to unscrew from one of their buttons of their jacket.

" Its dark in here" Maggie said, her voice echoing through the air vents.

Hal and Jayke decided sit down again a wall.

" So what's up with you and Maggie" Jayke asked trying to cool his temper.

" She is my partner, and I care for her. What do you mean what's up with me and her?" He asked confused but knew where it was heading.

" The way you look at her, its obvious that you fell in love with her"

Hal blushed so deep that he looked like he was sunburnt.

Hal didn't want to admit that he fell in love with Maggie and especially to her ex-boyfriend, you can never be to safe but he was caught and had to confess.

" Yes! I fell in love with her." Hal said under his breath but Jayke could still hear it.

But they didn't know that Maggie was on her way back and she heard that Hal said he fell in love with her. " Me? Why me? She thought. But smiled to think that Hal likes her.

" A little help here?" Wined Maggie trying to get out of the air vents. Hal and Jayke came rushing over to help her and found out that her head would not stop bleeding.

They both helped her out of the air vent and set her down on solid ground. "Ow! My head" Maggie gasped and put her hand on her head the slowly fainted and fell to the floor.

Before Maggie hit the floor Hal grabbed Maggie and protected her from being hit on the floor.

" Maggie" Jayke and Hal screamed as she lost consiousness.

Hours later Maggie was still unconsious and her head was sweating and bleeding heavier. She was getting sick and if they didn't get her help she would die. Jayke was looking heavier and heavier to save Maggie's life.


End file.
